


Backstage

by OverwatchingYouSleep



Series: Canon/Canon Fics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Groupies, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, backstage sex, bunnyribbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverwatchingYouSleep/pseuds/OverwatchingYouSleep
Summary: Every superstar needs his groupies.(Plotless Bunnyribbit smut drabble, enjoy.)





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> I do more stuff of the yandere variety over @overwatching-you-sleep.tumblr.com

Lucio always needed something to combat the pre-show stress. That's why he always brought  along Hana.

She was just a few inches shy of his own height, the perfect size for sitting in his lap. She rode him with expert control, reflected in the vanity mirrors where he was supposed to be getting ready. His hands flew to her thighs, grabbing hold of her as she bounced up and down.

"Lucio!" she cried out, holding onto the armrests of his chair for balance. She was pantless, wearing one of his concert tees that smiled back at him with his own face. He got a personal kick out of that. “Ah, fuck. Lucio!”

“Mm,” he moaned, eyes flickering over to the mirror. Her ass was perfectly framed in the mirror, back arched perfectly and her sloppy ponytail bouncing up and down with every thrust. He could start to see the hickeys forming on her neck, a sweet pink soon to darken into a bruised purple.

"Hold onto me," he proposed, hands sliding up under her shirt to her waist, clutching to her sides and massaging the perfectly smooth skin. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, squeezing between his back and his chair to lock on. Lucio reached around her and put his hand on his vanity, swiping it to the side and sending all of his make-up and accessories to the floor. He heard a rather important-sounding crash and winced. "Oops."

"Not being very careful, are you?" Hana teased. He rolled his eyes and lifted her up, pushing her back up to his mirror and pressing his lips to hers.

"I'm a little busy at the moment." Her smile was the only answer he needed. He pushed himself back inside of her, hands on her thighs to spread her open wide. She grabbed onto his shoulders in turn, not bothered by the things he missed with his cleaning effort. When Lucio moved her to get a better angle, he could see the various smears of eyeliner along the side of her bum, but chose not to comment. Instead, he took a mental picture to savor for later.

"Come on, show is gonna start soon," Lucio urged, pressing himself deep inside of her. As small as she was, Lucio was a perfect fit. She hit a pleasant note in her moans the second he pushes in all the way to the hilt, their bodies melded in perfect unity. Even after being his groupie for almost a year, she was _still_ so tight.

"They can wait." He pressed his mouth to her shoulder and laughed, moving his hips back and forth in time with his breaths. The faster he moved, the louder Hana got, until he was pressing his fingers to her lips to silence her. 9The dressing room was far from private.) She took them into her mouth without pause, wrapping her tongue around and sucking until Lucio yanked them back out, and even then her tongue chased after them.

"Cumming," he announced, hand clasping back onto her thigh. His orgasm came not a second later, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he unloaded himself inside of Hana, who moaned in turn. He tried to pull out, but her hand flew down to the base of his cock, holding him in place so that his cum dripped down over her holes and onto the wood of the vanity.

For a moment they recovered, breath meddling together into a heavy fog as they wiped the sweat off of their brow and slowly separated from their intimate embrace. Her pussy was a glowing pink, near radiant from the attention, and dripping with their combined fluids. Lucio was about to grab a towel to clean her off when the door rattled with pounding.

"On in one minute!" His manager called. Lucio cursed beneath his breath and tucked himself back into his pants, pressing a kiss to Hana's cheek.

"Sorry I didn't make you cum," he apologized, fixing himself up in the mirror quickly. "I'll finish what I started when I get back." She smiled and wiped her finger along his mouth, turning it around to show him the pink lipstick she had wiped off.

"No excuses!" she told him, earning a laugh and another kiss before Lucio went out to perform a much different show for his other kind of fans.


End file.
